Save the Normal Pokemon
by 19zk93
Summary: This is kind of a slow read, but I promise it will pick up with its intended plot after some/most/all introductions have been made. The main character is an OC, and will involve traveling sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my other characters and my ideas.**

Several miles off the coast of the Unova region, there was an island known as The Shrouded Islands of Unova. On this island, normal type pokémon were banished, never to return again, but oddly enough, the Unova region's normal type pokémon were diverted away from the island. At one time, humans were allowed on the island, as long as they didn't capture the pokémon inhabiting on the island. Shortly after some humans arrived, scientists namely, they started experimenting on the pokémon that lived there, but the scientists were banished from the islands because they made a breakthrough in medical history; by slightly altering a pokémon's DNA in their reproductive organs, the scientists enabled the normal type pokémon to give birth to human/pokémon hybrids. Normally, when a human attempts to approach the island, they are quickly sent packing back to where they came from because of powerful hyper beams that were shot at them from the island's protectors, which composed of two Snorlax. Because of the scientists' ruthless experimenting, many of the normal type pokémon started dying.

When the numbers of the normal type pokémon dwindled into the fifties, they started hoping and praying to Arceus for an answer. When half the normal type pokémon dropped to the ground in convulsing pain, a voice, as well as the figure of an Arceus decended from above as it spoke, "My fellow male pokémon of the normal type, give me your attention. If you do not act soon, the mates of your soon to be babies will perish along with you, unless you willingly give your lives to save them. Only then will your mates be spared the agony of dying after childbirth. Grab onto me, so you will be able to save them." A couple of male normal type pokémon were hesitant to do anything, but when the guardians of the island grabbed onto Arceus as it touched the ground, the rest of the males followed the lead of the guardians and grabbed onto the Arceus. Arceus rose into the sky with surprisingly little effort, taking the males with it, just as almost all of the females simoltaneously gave birth, and surprisingly enough, not all of them were affected by the experiments of the scientists, so pokémon eggs were produced instead.

There was only one pokémon that didn't give birth, and it was a female Miltank. When the experimentation of the scientists occurred, the injection of the drug that altered a pokémon caused her egg to soften and die, along with the baby Miltank that was inside. She prayed to Arceus for days on end. Arceus must have answered her in some way because that night there was a terrible storm for several days. Wind ravaged the trees and tore down branches, lightning streaked across the ash colored sky, which caused some of the pokémon to take cover in their habitats along with their babies. The Miltank stayed outside, however, and she sat at the water's edge by a beach, when she heard the sound of a baby crying. She jumped up in shock, and she looked around to locate the source of the crying. After looking around for seven minutes, the Miltank found a basket teetering on the edge of a small cliff with the roaring ocean ten feet below it. The Miltank rushed towards the basket, hoping that whatever was crying was not in the basket. She looked sadly at the basket, as it fell over the edge, but she rejoiced, when she noticed a small bundle wrapped in a thick blanket, so she picked it up and walked back quietly to her habitat. Her habitat was basic; there was a large patch of grass that was bundled under a six foot high ledge. She crawled into her habitat with the baby, and began to feed the baby some milk, as all mothers do with their babies.


	2. Lightning Strikes

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Storm**

_Timeskip: Ten years later_

(To save time, let's all assume that the boy learns the pokémon language instead of English because he's spent ten years on the pokémons' island, so the dialogue between the boy and pokémon are in the pokémon language and not in English)

In the years that the boy lived with the Miltank, the habitat in which he lived with the Miltank that had found him ten years ago grew and grew with each year that passed. With each year that the boy grew, some distinguishable features began to appear on the boy; bulges appeared at odd lengths between his wrists and elbows, and his eyes changed color whenever he came in contact whenever he touched an element (This will be explained later, so don't ask), and he walked like most humans and pokémon did, which was on two feet. His black hair grew down to the middle of his back, and he was four feet seven inches tall. He wears a cloak that was woven from the fur of several Tauros, and the Miltank adds a new layer every year on the same day, so he remains warm enough to venture to a giant pillar, where he and the other normal type pokémon train. During his early years, he learned something important about himself...

_Flashback: Two years ago_

_ The boy came back from fishing as he had used a net made of fur and seaweed to capture fish in. As he came back and presented the fish to help feed the other normal type pok__é__mon, a voice and the figure of Arceus came down from the sky to greet the pok__é__mon and the boy, "It's nice to see everyone prospering here. There's two things I wish to announce to everyone. First of all, the humans are making their move by having their trainers send their water type pok__é__mon here in an attempt to waterlog this habitable island. The other news I wish to announce is that this boy here can help us, for you see, he is not all as human as we see him. He is part human, and part of me, so he has the power to protect you all, but he needs to train as the rest of you do, so he can get stronger and stop the invasion of water pok__é__mon."_

_ All of the normal pok__é__mon, including the boy, looked at Arceus in shock. None of them had expected to hear all of that come from the god of all pok__é__mon. Finally, a younger than the boy, Miltank/human spoke up with a small squeaky voice, "If that's true, then how are we going to train him like us?"_

_ "Thank you for the question Millie, and to answer your question, I will do this." Arceus spoke before sending a thunderbolt at the boy._

_ "Aaarrrgh!" The boy yelped in pain as the thunderbolt entered his body. After a while, the pain faded from his body, but his arms became swollen. "What happened to my arms?" The boy asked Arceus as the rest of the normal type pok__é__mon stared at his now dirty arms._

_ "Are you okay Alex?" Millie rushed over to help soothe said boy's name._

_ "Yeah... My arms just hurt a little." Alex replied as he rubbed his sore arms. _

_ "What's the big idea Arceus? Why did you hurt Alex?" Alex's Miltank mother asked as she was perturbed that her adopted son was hurt._

_ "He will now be able to use electrical attacks when he thinks about it now." Arceus explained, "Go ahead and try it Alex. Just aim your arm at a target and imagine releasing your electricity at it at once."_

_ Alex did as commanded as Millie scooted away from him; Alex aimed his arm towards the fish he had caught earlier, and they were instantly fried. "That's so awesome! Thank you Arceus!" Alex's attitude did a complete flip flop._

_ "It was no trouble at all. Make sure you watch the younger ones as they develop their attacks, so they don't hurt you or the enviornment around you. I'll see you in a while." Arceus smiled with a sign of gratification on its face as it disappeared into the sky._

_ Flashback End-_

Alex sat on the end of a ledge as he kept thinking back to that day, until his thoughts were broken by Millie's high pitched voice that sounded a lot lower compared to two years ago, "Alex! Alex! Will you practice battle with me?"

"Okay. To the training ground then." Alex stood up as Millie excitedly ran towards the training ground.

"Hey everyone! Millie is going to have a practice battle against Alex again!" A Sentret jumped up and down repeatedly in front of some other normal type pokémon.

"He actually agreed to it?" A Clefairy asked as Sentred nodded in excitement. "Come on! Let's go watch! It isn't every day that Alex actually agrees to a practice battle." The Clefairy took off in Alex and Millie's current direction.

The rest of the normal type pokémon followed, while a Clefable walked slightly slower than the rest as she sighed, "I wish my sister would stop chasing that boy. I'm sure she'll get over it eventually."

As several normal type pokémon and pokémon/humans watched, Alex was warming up by doing stretches, while Millie stretched too, but she stretched in a different manner than Alex did. After they were done stretching, Alex and Millie stood twenty feet away from each other, waiting for either of them to move first. When Alex twitched in anticipation, Millie ran forward and jumped, curling into a ball, before charging at Alex in a Rollout attack. The crowd waited in excitement as Alex waited until the last possible moment, and he stepped to the side then rammed into the side of her with a Quick Attack. Millie was sent several feet into the air, and she landed against a large, blunt rock, which knocked her out upon contact. "And so it ends." Alex sighed as he ran over to Millie and picked her up. "You okay Millie?" Alex patted the side of her face lightly.

Millie's eyes fluttered open and she let out a soft sigh, "Thanks for having a practice battle with me Alex. I promise that I'll be stronger next time."

"It's okay Millie. Just get stronger at your own pace, and you'll end up as strong as you want to be." Alex smiled down at her, and he helped Millie to her feet.

"Thanks Alex! I'm going to go train and get as strong as you!" Millie ran off after dusting herself off.

Alex nodded and walked away, knowing that Millie would be okay. As Alex walked away, the same Clefairy from earlier sighed heavily, "What I wouldn't give for him to train me."

"If you wanted him to train you Clarise, then why don't you just go ask him?" The same Clefable that was trudging behind everyone else asked as she approached the now identified Clarise.

"Are you kidding Clair? There's no way he'd ever train me. Besides, he's a whole lot of a higher level than me and some of the adults too." Clarise complained.

"That's why he'd be a perfect trainer. Plus, you'd have bragging rights on getting to know him than anybody else." Clair commented, which gained an immediate sparkle in Clarise's eyes.

Before Clair or anyone else knew, Clarise ran off in search of Alex. Alex, on the other hand, was sitting alongside a few of the village elders, and he waited until the wisest elder, a Kangaskhan spoke as the sky was littered with many clouds in the sky, "It looks like it's going to rain soon. Alex, can you give us an estimated time as to when the storm's going to hit?"

Alex looked to his arms, both sparking with twenty second intervals, "Somewhere between twenty and twenty five minutes."

"Okay then. Everyone has a job to do and so do you Alex. Get to it!" The Kangaskhan ordered, and all of the elders jumped to their feet and started preparing for the storm, while Alex went to gather all of the young ones that were scattered throughout the island.

As Alex rounded everyone up, which didn't take long since they were in the main area of the island, he noticed that he wasn't being followed for once. "This isn't good. Is Clarise in trouble again?" Alex asked himself as everyone saw the serious look on his face, and it told them all they needed to know; there's a situation, and everybody needs to get underground. As soon as he was sure that everyone in the area was safe, he made a mad dash as he was trying to look for Clarise. After ten minutes of searching, Alex found Clarise sitting next to a tree as some dark clouds began taking over the vicinity of the sky. "Clarise! Do you know how worried I was about you? Why did you run off, not knowing where you were going?" Alex asked as he approached her, but her smile turned into a sad frown pretty quickly after his first statement, but her smile returned, when he said that he was worried about her.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I was looking for you and when I couldn't find you, I started to get scared. Eep!" Clarise jumped into Alex's arms as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Shh... it's okay Clarise. I'm here. There's no need to be afraid." Alex spoke soothingly into the top of Clarise's hair, which made her face turn slightly red at the close contact. Alex then scooped up Clarise and dashed as fast as he could to a hole that went underground. "I'm sorry Clarise, but this is as far as you go until the storm's over, so don't come out, until you're told to do so." Alex spoke as Clarise dropped herself into the hole.

"...Okay." Clarise's small voice was barely audible as another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Alex nodded towards the hold quickly, before rushing back to where he had found Clarise earlier; that was the spot where he would always go to fend off the wild streaks of lightning. He quickly climbed the tree and stood at the top; this was the highest point in the Shrouded Islands of Unova. Alex waited a little bit as the thunder echoed around him. "First, I charge my lightning attack..." Alex spoke as electricity gathered in both of his arms. "Then, I strike Zekrom's Thunderbolts away from the island." Alex deflected a light blue Thunderbolt away with his yellow Thunderbolt. "That's one down. How many more are left?" Alex asked himself as electricity sparked wildly off of him. "There's another one." Alex deflected another two Thunderbolts to the side by launching his Thunderbolt at an angle.

Meanwhile, Clarise was shaking, not in fear, but excitement. This obviously caught the attention of a couple of pokémon, as well as some pokémon/ humans, with Claire being one of the pokémon that noticed. "What's wrong with you? Did you get into mom's milkshakes again?" Claire asked with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"No, but Alex held me really close to him. I could almost smell the berries, that he grew, in his hair." Clarise's face turned a bright red as she almost squealed, but was stopped when Claire put a hand over Clarise's mouth. Clarise swatted the hand away and asked, "What? Am I not allowed to have a fangirl moment?"

"You've had three of your so called fangirl moments three times a week already. When are you going to grow up?" Claire asked with annoyance building in her voice.

"When are you going to open your eyes and face the facts? Alex is strong, smart, quick on his feet, soothing, nice, and he's brave. You don't see that often around here." Clarise shot back. Most of the pokémon and pokémon/ human nodded, while the rest stayed quiet.

"I wonder, have you seen him frustrated or angry at all?" Claire asked and got a solemn nod from Clarise then continued, "You haven't seen him when he's in a serious fight, have you?" The whole underground was quiet. Not a sound was heard.

"That was a quick storm. I wonder why it stopped so suddenly?" Clarise asked as she poked her head out of the hole.

Back with Alex, he just deflected the final blue Thunderbolt with his yellow one, sending it back towards the clouds. Shortly afterwards, the clouds parted, and surprisingly enough, there wasn't any rain. "That's strange. I wonder if that really was Zekrom. What would he be doing over here?" Alex asked himself as he sent one last Thunderbolt into the darkest part of the fading clouds. Nothing. "I guess it was just a lightning storm." Alex spoke to himself as he started climbing down the tree.

After he climbed down the tree, Alex ran back to each underground hole, telling everyone that it was okay to come out. When he got to a particular hole, he clambered down it and hugged his mommy Miltank, "I'm back mom! The storm is over."

"Thanks for protecting the island for us again my little baby boy." Alex's mommy Miltank hugged him tight to her.

"Yay! Group hug!" Millie rushed in at Alex from his left and joined in on the hug the two, now three, were sharing.

After a little bit of hugging later, Alex climbed up the hole and went to the last one. Before he got twenty feet away from the hole, a head poked above the hole, and Clarise jumped out of it and ran up to Alex with stars in her eyes, "Did you fend off all of the lightning perfectly again?"

"I don't know about perfectly, but I prevented lightning from hitting the island." Alex answered, and Clarise latched on to him.

"Oh, and Alex? Would it be possible for you to train me?" Clarise asked as she looked up at him with an even bigger look; one that was hopeful, yet serious at the same time.

"Hmm... I don't know. Do you think you could handle it?" Alex asked as he looked down at Clarise with a smile.

"I don't know, but I'll certainly try my best." Clarise spoke with even more enthusiasm than before.

"Okay. Your training begins tomorrow. Be ready to sweat." Alex smiled as Clarise hugged him tighter. "Okay Clarise, you can let go now." Alex chuckled to himself.

"Fine." Clarise let go of Alex after a long sigh.

"It's time to go get some rest, and trust me when I say you will need all of it." Alex smiled as he turned and walked away.

Eventually, the rest of the normal type pokémon and pokémon/ humans came out of the hole. What a day it was. Some of them immediately went to their habitats, while others stood and watched the setting sun. Tomorrow would hold answers and raise new questions.


	3. The Water Pokemon Invasion

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

**This is for everyone's enjoyment, and if anyone has any problems with this fanfic, then they can go read some other stories, or not, I don't care.**

_The next morning..._

Alex got up with a start and he yawned then he tried to go back to sleep, but before he could, his mommy Miltank shook him lightly as she whispered in a sing-song voice, "Good morning Alex! You know what today is, right?"

Alex murmured something as he laid limply in her arms as he refused to get up at the moment. "Good morning Milta. Isn't Alex up yet?" Clarisa asked as she was accompanied by Claire.

"Actually he isn't. He must be worn out from yesterday, or he forgot what today was and he is trying to remember." Milta, Alex's Miltank mother, spoke softly so she didn't wake Alex.

"Aha!" Alex stretched before getting up, "Today's the day when the Chinchou bring new berries over, isn't it?"

"It is, but what does that have to do with my training?" Clarisa asked in confusion.

"You'll find out in time. Now come on, let's go." Alex prowled out of his favorite sleeping spot and he started running towards the beach.

"Coming." Claire started running towards the beach too.

"What's got into her all of a sudden? She doesn't act this way towards him normally." Clarisa started walking to the beach with Milta following right next to her.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell what's going through her mind. Let's get to the beach before all of the berries are gone." Milta picked up the pace, until they got to the beach.

"Hi Chochi. What kind of berries did you bring with you this time?" Alex asked a bright blue, female Chinchou.

"Hi Alex... We've got some Lum berries, Leppa berries, and your favorite, Pecha berries." Chochi spoke in a small, timid voice.

"Thank you." Alex thanked Chochi then moved in closer and whispered, "What is the progress of the other water pokémon? How long until they reach this island?"

"The whirlpools are dying down, which was how I was able to get past. It's a matter of an hour before the strong ones break through. There have been rumors that strong trainers have been spotted with their pokémon and they would normally be warned, but I fear that since they are coming with intention to wipe us out, that you activate the electric field around the island. We could assist you, if you want us to." Chochi suggested while remaining in a timid state.

"Very well then." Alex smiled and planted a small kiss above the center of her head and continued, "Do as you will. I will pray to Arceus for your safety on your endeavor."

Alex picked up a couple of waterproof bags with the three types of previously mentioned berries, and Chochi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she spoke, "Oh... um... Right then. I guess I'll get on it then."

"Make sure to be careful, or I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. I highly suggest you finish your delivery, so we can prepare." Alex's face turned serious as he gave her a quick hug.

"Right away." Chochi spoke in a lower but confident tone.

"Is everything okay Alex?" Claire asked as she was carrying a waterproof bag containing Pinap berries and Nanab berries.

"If you're done getting berries, then you should bring them back to your habitat then prepare for a fight." Alex responded in a serious voice.

That was when Milta and Clarisa arrived. "What's wrong Alex?" Clarisa asked as she approached him.

"Clarisa, mom, I suggest you two get what you came here to get then go back to your habitat. Some of the stronger water pokémon are going to be arriving first, and I want you two to stay out of harm's way." Alex pleaded out of concern for their well being.

"What about training? When will that happen?" Clarisa asked as she frowned slightly.

"When the invasion is over. I promise." Alex answered before turning to Milta and giving her a hug, "Mom, I want you to stay out of harm's way. Could you do me this favor, and keep the younger ones out of this?"

"What am I to do Alex?" Claire asked as Milta took Alex's three bags of berries and walked back to her habitat with Clarise following shortly afterwards.

"Move those with less power than yourself to the oasis located on the small island North of here. After making sure that they are okay, make sure you assign a guardian to protect them. Come back here afterwards; we will have a fight on our hands within the hour, so I expect you to be back before the water type pokémon arrive here." Alex spoke with great concern as he placed a hand on each of Claire's shoulders.

"Right. I won't disappoint you." Claire nodded and quickly ran back to the habitat that she lived at, dropped off the two bags of berries, then gathered the weaker normal type pokémon to head towards the oasis.

Alex waited until Chochi disappeared into the water and announced, "If any or all of you heard what I said, then you need to either go to the oasis to the North, or stay here to help fend them off."

"Okay! We will go." All but two left; a male human/Zigzagoon, and a female human/Buneary. The human/Zigzagoon stood at a height of five feet exactly, he has dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and has small streaks of white in it; he knows the moves Tackle, Foresight, Shock Wave, and Headbutt. The human/Buneary stood at four feet five inches, she has tan patches of fluffy fur that clings to her neck, ears, and elbows. She has light brown hair and blue eyes, and she knows the moves Bounce, Tackle, Protect, and she is trying to learn Ice Beam, so she hasn't completely learned the move yet.

"What are both of your names?" Alex asked the two standing in front of him.

"My name is Zane." The male human/Zigzagoon spoke his name.

"My name is Breanna." The female human/Buneary spoke her name.

"Okay Zane, Breanna, go to the ledge on the South side of the beach, and I will meet you both there. Make sure you're in your battle forms." Alex spoke in a low voice.

"Right." Zane and Breanna nodded and took off while changing into the pokémon they were affiliated with.

After Zane and Breanna left, Alex lowered to the ground and he started morphing into Arceus. "Now it's time to get to the battlefield." Alex spoke to himself as he dashed towards the beach. When he got to the beach where Zane and Breanna were, he asked with a voice now similar to Arceus, except it was way higher, "Have there been any sightings of the water pokémon yet?"

"Wh-w-w-who are you?" Zane and Breanna asked in unison.

"I'm Alex, or did you forget?" Alex asked as he was a little annoyed.

Zane and Breanna looked at Alex in amazement. "Whoa! I didn't know that this is your battle form. Why didn't you ever show it to us?" Zane asked.

"I'll tell you when we drive away the water pokémon. Here they come." Alex watched as a Wailord traveled through the water slowly. "If I'm right, then Chicho should activate the electric field right... now." Alex watched, as the Wailord suddenly stopped, letting out a wail as small streams of electricity were sent through it. "Remind me to thank Chicho after this predicament is all over." Alex commented as he watched the Wailord turn around and start going back. "Zane; if any of the water pokémon reach the shore, then use Shock Wave on them. Breanna; come with me." Alex jumped down to the beach.

Breanna made her way down slowly, but managed to get down to the beach next to Alex. She then asked, "What do you need me down here for? I'm useless in the water."

"I've heard that you have been trying to perfect a move. This would be a good spot to try it out on."Alex suggested.

Breanna figured out what Alex was talking about, so she replied, "I'm not sure about it. What if it fails again?"

"If you don't have confidence in your attacks, then you won't be able to stop a pokémon at all. Not all moves are designed to harm them, but some attacks that are meant to harm can also be used to defend." Alex demonstrated as an Ice Beam was shot out of the water by a Starmie, and Alex deflected it away by using Thunderbolt on it.

"Oh! I see what you did there! So the basic principle could be used with my Ice Beam to stop the advancement of the enemy?" Breanna asked.

"Exactly." Alex smiled.

"Okay then. Let's see what I can do." Breanna started to charge an Ice Beam. She then released it in time to meet an Ice Beam that was used by a Lapras. The two Ice Beams collided in mid air, and eventually exploded, which caused shards of ice to shoot in multiple directions. Fortunately, the ice shards weren't powerful enough to reach the cliffs, but the ice shards peppered Alex, and Breanna used Protect, so she wouldn't be injured by the ice shards. She looked over at Alex and asked in a frantic voice as she saw the several tiny cuts that were made on him, "Are you okay Alex?"

"Yeah. Just a couple of cuts. Nothing to be worried about." Alex smiled faintly then fired a Thunderbolt at a Sealeo that broke through and was getting closer to the beach.

"The stronger pokémon are retreating. The weaker ones should have broken through by now." Breanna stated as she froze the water near the beach to make more room for maneuverability.

"Smart move Breanna. You'll make a smart tactician someday. Now you rest for a brief moment, before the next wave arrives here. The next waves should give you some target practice, since they are going to be considerably weaker. I'm going to check to see if Chicho needs help." Alex walked across the frozen surface and jumped into the freezing water surrounding the ice floe.

"Be safe." Breanna sat down and rested.

Alex swam down deeper and deeper, until he approached a group of Chinchou. As he approached Chicho, she turned around and faced him, "Oh. Perfect timing Alex. Can you give me and the others a quick recharge?" Alex nodded his head, and Chicho turned to the other Chinchou and spoke with a commanding tone, which was completely different compared to her previous personality, "Okay ladies! He's given us permission to recharge our electricity, so be hasty about it; we've got a couple of minutes before the next wave gets here, so let's get a move on." The other Chinchou complied and crowed around Alex, tilting their heads in front of him as they did so. Alex touched one of the Chinchou, and since they were practically touching each other, they were all energized with a small amount of electricity that Alex emitted from his body. After a good amount of electricity had been restored, Chicho's tone turned somewhat back to normal as she commanded, "Make sure you thank him ladies."

The seven Chinchou responded immediately, like troops responding to their commander, and they rubbed up against Alex, which made the fur on his body bristle wildly. After the rub down, Alex nodded towards them then to Chicho, then he swam back up to the surface. When he got back up to the surface, he took deep breaths of air, revitalizing his lungs with new air. After he filled his lungs with air, he climbed back to the beach to see that Breanna was ready for round two. "Are you prepared Breanna?" Alex asked.

"Yes I am, but can I make a point that every single one of the trainers' pokémon were too easy to beat. I thought they would have sent stronger pokémon with them." Breanna commented.

"That's because the Chinchou that are underwater are sending electric attacks against them, which makes them considerably weaker. Does that explain everything?" Alex asked as he commented on her comment.

"I guess so." Breanna replied. Shortly afterwards, more and more water pokémon started swarming closer and closer. At the front of them was a trainer sitting on the back of a Lapras, and he had a Pikachu standing on his right shoulder.

"Get ready. This wave has a trainer. He could be strong, so keep on your toes path and be ready for a tough battle." Alex instructed then continued, "Breanna, make a path for the bold trainer with your Ice Beam. I want to hear what he has to say before we send him away."

Breanna didn't argue with the orders of her superior, so she did as instructed, and she made a path from where the Lapras stopped moving to where Alex and she was located. "What should I do now?" Breanna turned to Alex after she was done.

"Go towards the cliff and tell Zane not to attack, unless my life is in danger." Alex commanded, and Breanna started hopping away immediately.

"That must be their leader or something. We should go say hello, since it seems that he wants us to be here. Let's go say hello to the huge pokémon. Okay Pikachu?" The trainer jumped onto the ice that was to the side of his Lapras, and he gripped his hat that was on his head tightly. He slowly treaded on the ice, so he wouldn't fall, but he ended up falling a couple of times, which resulted in a couple of laughs from his Pikachu. The trainer laughed at his own stupidity as he constantly slid on the ice, but he caught on, and he used his stomach and arms and legs to inch forward, until he reached the island where Alex was waiting patiently for him. "What kind of pokémon are you? Let's find out." The trainer pulled out a pokédex, and he pointed it at Alex.

"Pokémon Identification... unavailable. Species of pokémon not identifyable." The pokédex spoke in its mechanical voice.

"Okay then, let's see how well you handle yourself in battle." The trainer took a step back, and his Pikachu stepped forward.

"I do not wish to harm you. Please tell your trainer I do not wish to fight." Alex spoke to the trainer's Pikachu.

"Why do you not want to fight?" The Pikachu asked as his trainer looked at the both of them in mild confusion.

"I am only here to maintain the peace here on this island. I am one of the guardians here on this island, and we wish for no trouble. We only steer the trouble away from us, for we have done nothing to you. This is why I want you and the rest of the pokémon out there waiting for us to leave and not come back." Alex explained.

"Hey Pikachu! What are you doing?" The trainer asked as he was a little confused to know that his pokémon was talking instead of battling.

"Oh. Is that so? We were told that this is a place to catch different kinds of pokémon." Pikachu insisted that nothing was wrong in what they were doing.

"The capturing of pokémon here is strictly prohibited because the scientists in the Unova region have done horrible things to us. They gave the pokémon a drug that made them able to produce half human and half pokémon offspring. This is the reason why we steer clear of trouble." Alex spoke truthfully to the Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu! Why won't you attack?" The trainer asked.

"What is it your trainer is saying?" Alex asked the Pikachu.

"He's telling me to attack you, but I am having trouble in figuring out who is right." The Pikachu turned his head between his trainer and Alex.

"I'll prove it to you. I am a human/pokémon. I only use this form in times of danger." Alex spoke softly as he started to morph into a human again.

"Oh... wow! I did not expect that to happen. So that pokémon is a human too? If he isn't the only one, then there are probably more on the island. That isn't right; catching pokémon that are also human. It's not right at all. Come on Pikachu. Let's tell the others to retreat." The trainer started walking back, but forgot what he was standing on, and he ended up slipping and sliding all the way back.

The Pikachu sighed, "That Ash. He's a handful. It would have went more smoothly, if his friends were with him, then this would have gone more smoothly."

"What kind of a pokémon are you?" Alex asked the Pikachu.

"I'm a Pikachu. What about you?" The Pikachu asked.

"I'm Alex. I'm half human, and I'm half Arceus." Alex spoke and looked at a now shocked Pikachu.

"Well... I've got to go now." The Pikachu ran back to Ash's side and they both got back on the Lapras.

As soon as the Lapras turned around and left, the rest of the water pokémon left too, signifying that the pokémon on the island had won. "We won! We won!" Breanna smiled and jumped up and down while switching back to human form as did Zane. Breanna bounded down the cliff and approached Alex with sparkles in her eyes, "How did you get them to leave?"

"Not all battles are won with actions. You will learn that in times to come." Alex smiled and he walked off to tell everyone that it was safe to come out of hiding.

Halfway to the habitat, Alex heard a shriek; not a shriek of horror, but a shriek of happiness, as he was tackle hugged by Clarisa, "I was so worried about you Alex! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a couple of scratches, but otherwise, I'm fine." Alex smiled as he was able to lift his head up to see that she was inches away from his.

"It's all fine Alex. I want to make sure that every cut on your body is treated properly." Clarisa hugged Alex's body tighter.

"I'll be just fine. Really. Besides, we still have to let the others at the oasis know that it's okay to come out." Alex laughed awkardly.

"Okay Clarisa come on. Get off." Claire pulled Clarisa off of Alex.

"I'll still train you, but you must learn to control yourself. These next few years are going to be tough on you...and me." Alex spoke the last part softly as he had a feeling that the next few years would be brutal.


	4. A Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: See prologue**

**This, I hope, will be my last timeskip. I wanted to get some things out of the way. For one, I at least wanted the characters to be older in this chapter because ten year olds and younger falling in love doesn't seem realistic to me. Secondly, any mother that cared about their child, would not let their child go traveling alone, unsupervised.**

**Time For Traveling**

_Timeskip: 5 years..._

Alex woke up and stretched; it had only been a week since he got back training Clarisa, and he had to build himself a home using the enviornment around him. He chose to live in a sheltered cave to the far east of the island, where the water from the ocean flowed into the bottom of the cave, covering ten feet deep of water, almost like a pool or oasis of some kind. A crudely carved hole was cut in the ground, so sunlight poured in from the hole, and it covered the area of the oasis. Around the oasis was a small beach of some kind, which included a couple of scattered palm trees that didn't provide anything but a more pleasant scenery, and there were two rocky shelves that spanded along the entire wall; one that was accessible by the ground, and the other by flying. It was Alex's little slice of paradise there; the trainers had long since stopped trying to attack the island ever since the pokémon trainers learned that wild pokémon were now being experimented on, transforming them into hybrid bearing pokémon. Since the chaos over there started, the normal type pokémon and pokémon/hybrids were allowed peace.

Alex got up and walked out of his home, only to be glomped by the one and only Clarisa; she had grown too, but was still a Clefairy with the mind of a five year old. She hugged Alex close to her as she greeted him, "Hi Alex! What have you been up to?"

"Sleeping." Alex yawned as he pried Clarisa off of him as he stood up. He then looked around and asked, "Wasn't anyone else going to come and say hi too?"

"They are waiting for you. Remember that you need to leave soon." Clarise spoke with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh...yeah... that's right. You were coming too weren't you?" Alex asked in between yawning and stretching.

"Yeah. That's right. Now get your rear in gear, so we can get going." Clarise smiled as she dragged him to the opposite end of the island; she might have the mind of a five year old, but she has the strength of a Tauros, which would only mean trouble for Alex, if he resisted. He let himself be dragged for a while, and when he came to a stop, Clarise announced, "I brought Alex with me!"

At this, Alex stood up and let his presence be known as he let out a screech up into the sky. A little bit later, the forms of Milta, Millie, Claire, Breanna, and Zane could be seen, along with the rest of them. "How's everyone doing? Is there enough food here to last everyone, until we get back?" Alex asked and there was a confirming nod from everyone. "Who was it that was going with me again? I forgot." Alex asked as some of them sweatdropped at the comment, but it quickly broke out into laughter.

"You're so funny Alex! That's what I love about you; you know how to keep a smile on everyone's face." Milta embraced her adopted son in a loving hug, but it was broken when Alex noticed the glances he was getting from the female populace of the island.

"It's okay mom; I'm going to be back every now and then. I'll be back before you know it. Seriously though, who is coming with me?" Alex asked as he smiled at Milta.

"We are." Claire, Clarise, and Millie spoke up. The rest were silent, not saying anything else.

"Okay; Zane, Breanna do your best to protect the island while I'm gone, and don't be shocked, if the island starts shaking. It will be because of a favor from a friend. We'll be back soon." Alex smiled as he took off for the beach where Chochi would be waiting for him, along with some help to bring them over to the nearest region to them, which was the Hoenn Region; over the years, the island was pushed away from the Unova Region and closer to the Hoenn Region. As they arrived at the beach, Alex looked at each of them: Millie was slightly taller and hadn't grown much, except for one particular area; Claire was slightly taller, and her demeanor seemed to be much more calm and relaxed then five years ago, and Clarise was... Clarise. After a little bit of waiting, Chochi arrived at the beach with two other Chinchou and Alex smiled, "You've grown Chochi. I take it this is the help you brought?"

At this, the two Chinchou and Clarise seemed to have melted by Alex's fierce smile, but Claire, Millie, and Chochi were strangely unaffected by this action. Chochi smiled back and spoke, "I grew a little, and yes, this is the help I brought with me. On another note, I'm close to evolving, and it makes me shimmer in delight."

"That's wonderful. You'll be a wonderful Lanturn. I know you will." Alex smiled then turned around to see Claire pulling Clarise onto her feet. He turned back to Chochi and asked as she smiled brightly, "Could we get going? We have a schedule to keep."

"Okay. Get on." Chochi and the two other Chinchou turned around. Alex waded into the water and before he grabbed onto Chochi, Clarise clung on to him. "Two huh? Okay. I can deal with that." Chochi spoke as Alex held onto her softly as the combined weight barely seemed to affect her. Claire and Millie did the same and they held onto the other two Chinchou. "Here we go. Hold your breath you four." Chochi commanded as she and the other two Chinchou started to submerge. The four took a huge gulp of air as they went underwater as well.

Nobody dared to open their eyes because of the salt water burning their eyes, so they waited for a bit until they went up for air, then they would submerge again. "Are we there yet?" Millie asked on one of the brief pauses for air, thirty minutes later.

"We're almost there. We just need to get to the shores that are next to Petalburg City." Chochi and the other Chinchou were swimming on top of the surface the rest of the way, so the others could enjoy the closeness of the land forty five feet away from them.

"Sweet land!" Millie jumped up and down in the sand and laid there as the other three swam over to the beach.

"Thank you Chochi and you two. I hope we get to see you soon." Alex smiled as he stood.

The three Chinchou blushed, and Chochi answered back shyly, "We will. Just be back here within an hour with an update on your progress."

"Right." Alex smiled and waved as the three Chinchou went into the water. "Okay then; listen up." Alex got the attention of the other three on the beach, "We're going to have to go into the city to see if they have berries. Make sure to look for the special berries that are marked with a star on it because it guarantees the health of the pokémon and anyone else that eats it. Let's go."

"Yeah! Let's get a move on!" Millie cheered happily as she dragged Clarisa with her as if she were a plush doll that a kid dragged around. Claire followed after them, trailing over to the side of Alex.

_"What's with her all of a sudden?"_ Alex looked over at Claire a little concerned, but decided not to question her usual cold attitude towards him.

He always remembered her having some kind of a coldness or some kind of scowl on her face when he looked at her, but over the years, she seemed to be calmer and mellow; now he wasn't looked at with a cold scowl or anything like that, but instead he was looked at with a kind and warming smile. Something must have happened to her for her to behave this way. He decided against his better judgment to not ask what had changed about her, but his thoughts were interrupted when he caught Claire sneaking a look at him, and it caused her to turn back quickly to facing the path in front of them. He looked at her in wonder, which only served to cause her to blush as a response; she was well aware that he was looking at her, but for no apparent reason, Alex tripped over his own feet and landed face first into the sand.

"Ouch." Alex brushed the sand off of his face as he quickly stood back up. The others looked at him in concern, and when Alex turned to look at the culprit that tripped him, he didn't see anything except sand. "Hmm. Something's off about this place, let's keep going." Alex turned to the three that he was traveling with, and they were looking at him in concern.

They nodded and when they got into Petalburg City, they searched the markets for different kinds of berries. While on the search for different berries, Alex bumped into someone. Alex looked to who he bumped into, and apologized in English, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Of course he was hesitant to speak, since he didn't use the language much, but he had learned it in the five years that he had spent training Clarise. He noticed that the person he bumped into was female, and she responded in a cheery voice, "It's okay. My name's May. What's yours?"

"Alex." Alex responded simply. He didn't feel comfortable giving his name, especially to someone he just met.

"That's a nice name. What brings you to Petalburg City?" May asked as she looked around at some pecha berries and asked again as she was confused, "How can you tell the difference between the berries? They all look and feel the same. I've actually noticed you fussing over them and put some of them back. Why is that?"

"This one here is over ripe. You can tell this because the skin on the pecha berry is slightly darker than the others. This one here is starting to rot; its deteriorating around the top." Alex pointed out some pecha berries.

"They look the same. How can you be sure that they are bad?" May asked as Alex sounded pleased as he picked up a pecha berry.

"Just try one. It's sweet. Compare the two by tasting it." Alex held the over ripe pecha berry and handed it to her.

"Eww..." May frowned and quickly spit out the over ripe pecha berry. She then tried the one that Alex had and her small frown changed into a happy smile, "Wow. You were right. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"It's no problem." Alex simply waved the compliment off as he continued to search through different kinds of berries and put them in a brown sack, which was then put in a clear, waterproof bag.

"Why are you gathering so many berries?" May asked as she noticed three other sacks that were at his side, which were from Millie, Claire, and Clarisa.

"The place where I live doesn't exactly have that much land to grow berries." Alex partially lied; the island he was living at had plenty of room to grow berries of different kinds as well as allow the others to live there, but they were experiencing a shortage of berries for the week.

"Could I see where you live?" May asked as Alex walked out carrying the four waterproof bags full of berries.

"I'm not going to be going back home, at least until a couple of days have passed. I have some business to take care of at the volcano that erupted recently. It sprung up around the area that leads to the Pokémon League." Alex explained as Millie, Claire, and Clarisa picked up the bags of berries and vanished.

"Are you going to let them get away with your berries?" May asked as Alex stood there, watching them still running with a yellow eye and the other was normal.

"It's okay. They're my friends. They're just taking the berries back home." Alex started walking in the direction of the volcano.

"Why are you going to a volcano that erupted?" May asked as she followed Alex.

"To repay a debt to a friend." Alex stated simply, as he walked through a forest.

"Who is this friend that you're going to?" May asked as she walked along with him.

Alex sighed as he stopped walking; she was annoying him to no end. Clarisa wasn't as annoying as she was, even though she clung to him like the sky and air; at least Clarisa didn't ask him a question every time he answered one. "Why are you following me anyway? It's not like I asked you to follow me or anything." Alex sighed again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just haven't met anyone that was so in tune with nature." May fidgeted a little bit as she stopped.

"Then again... I didn't say you couldn't follow me." Alex started walking again.

"Yay!" May decided to keep following Alex as she observed his movements through the forest. She had a smile on her face as she watched him walk. _"This almost feels like a dream. He walks as if he were an ancient Pok__é__mon. Which one though? Kyogre? Groudon? Rayquaza? Oh yeah; they don't have feet. I forgot about that. Oh well. It doesn't matter. At least we're alone in here... Wait! What in the world am I thinking? I only just met him, but he has a mature feeling about him that I can't exactly place."_ May thought to herself as Alex suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Alex?"

"Up there." Alex pointed to a mountain near their location, which was now Rustboro City; At the top of the mountain stood a seemingly agitated Absol.

The Absol bounded down the mountain like a wildfire spreading through a forest and tackled Alex to the ground with the Absol on top of him. "What is he... Holy Crap! He's... a she!" May backed up a little, as the now identified female Absol laid on Alex like a pillow.

"Are you okay Alex? Did she hurt you? Did she take your virginity first?" The Absol asked in the Pokémon's language as she looked Alex up and down, trying to determine whether or not he was harmed.

Alex facefaulted at this. He then nuzzled the Absol's cheek and whispered back, "I'm fine, and no, I didn't lose that... yet."

"What is this she harpy doing here anyway? Is she after it too?" The Absol nuzzled Alex back.

May stood by and watched the scene in confusion. She then built up some courage and asked, "What is going on?"

"May, this is my friend, Lexis. Lexis, this is May; she is of no harm to you or me." Alex introduced them, with Lexis still on him and able to understand what Alex was saying.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" May asked. That's when Lexis snapped at May's hand when she tried to reach for Alex to help him up. "Oh. I see what you mean." May chuckled nervously as Lexis smiled and laid over Alex protectively.

"It's okay Lexis. Just get off." Alex whispered in a somewhat commanding tone.

"Fine, but you're going to repay me for this later." Lexis got off of Alex, and remained at his side.

"Okay then. Let's get going." Alex started walking again, as if nothing ever happened.

"Why did you just let her do that to you? Do you like to be treated that way?" May asked furiously. At the same time though, she was concerned; she didn't see anyone get treated that way by a Pokémon before. It almost seemed as if they had mated or something, but something like that couldn't happen, couldn't it? She immediately ditched the possibility of a human and a Pokémon doing something like that, and she continued walking.

"There are many reasons for that, but I don't want to upset her." Alex responded without looking beside or behind him.

With Lexis at his right and May at his left, Alex and his two companions made their way through Rustboro City.


End file.
